The field of inventions is threaded axial fasteners, such as screws or bolts, having loops, hooks or eyelets opposite the threaded end that is intended for insertion into objects, and more particularly those more specifically suitable for insertion with rotary driving tools, such as power tools.
Threaded fasteners and supports that end with an open loop, which is a hook, or a closed loop, such as eye bolts and the like, is usually inserted by hand into a pilot hole or threaded insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,016, issued to Schmid et al. on Oct. 12, 1993, describes such fasteners that can be inserted by power tool by placing the driver receptacle on the outside of the loop or hook, opposite the end of the threaded shank. However, this solution also makes it more difficult to align the fastener shank normal to the wall, which is co-axial with the pilot hole, to start insertion. This is most difficult with heavy, bulky or cumbersome power tools, especially in awkward orientation, which make it more likely for the user or tradesman to tilt the tool off axis. When the power tool is more distal from the shank tip, the torque lever arm increases to urge the shank to tilt prior to insertion. Accordingly, even such an improved fastener is best started by hand instead of using a power tool.
It would be an advantage to have such a loop or hook type fastener that can be both started and fully inserted with the same power tool.
It would be a further advantage if such fastener devices can be inserted with one hand frees, to provide greater worker safety and increase efficiency.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings